lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Whip Formation
I haven't been able to nail down exact specifications for all 3 on the PC yet, but the data I have so far shows: Flail: 3 Yama, 1 Quisti, 1 Sovani. This was done with Pagus, Blocktor, Baulson, Caedmon, Gaou. I haven't been able to get past Flail I yet, but based on tests I suspect something along the lines of 5xMystic 5xSpeed 5xRecovery 3xSpecial 2xLeader without special. The closest I've come to this is uses Baulson as one of the leaders without special, but he is physical/speed only. Caedmon works as one of the "without special" leaders with every other attribute, so if anyone knows of a yama or quisti that's mystic/speed/recovery I suspect that would unlock Flail 3. Hi there. I figured out Whip 1-3 for PC. Supporting data as follows: Require 2x, 3x special: Whip 3: Zolean, Emmy, Sheryl Whip 2: Zolean, Emmy Whip 1: Zolean Whip 1: Baulson, Sheryl, Caedmon, Nora, Megeleus (only 1 special) Require 1x Yama: Whip 3: Zolean, Emmy, Sheryl Whip 1: Pagus, Emmy Sheryl --Mizstik 02:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I figured out Lash 1-3 and Flail 1 for PC, with this sequence as an example. It'd be too long to cite all the rule-out cases but I did a lot of variations to check. Whip 3: Blocter, Rush, David Lash 1: Blocter, Rush, David, Megeleus Lash 2: Blocter, Rush, David, Megeleus, Sandy Lash 3: Blocter, Rush, David, Leshau, Sandy Flail 1: Blocter, Torgal, David, Leshau, Sandy (does not require 2x leaders without special) Flail 1: Blocter, Torgal, Baulson, Leshau, Sandy (does not require 4x mystic, recovery, or special) From the progression, Flail 2-3 probably requires 2 leaders without special and at the same time probably 4-5 of either mystic or recovery (or both). Unfortunately, this requires leaders from the Ring of the Labyrinth guilds (in Athlum or Elysion) which I don't have yet. Anyway, if you have at least two these leaders then please continue the deduction. (I have only Caedmon.) Benedict Caedmon Eckart Edonne Haruko Hyenn Jager Lenard Leucetius Naira Neilson Opus Sycune --Mizstik 03:55, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I doubt Flail II or III are obtainable (several high level formations have been removed from PC). Just so you can see what I've tested, these are all Flail I: Blocter, Torgal, David, Leshau, Jager Blocter, Torgal, David, Leshau, Haruko Blocter, Torgal, Irina, Leshau, Jager Blocter, Torgal, Irina, Leshau, Haruko Blocter, Torgal, Jager, Leshau, Haruko Blocter, Torgal, Allan, Leshau, Caedmon Blocter, Caedmon, Haruko, Leshau, Jager -> Whip II Tried using varying race configurations: Sycune, Caedmon, Leshau + 2 switches combining Qsiti/Sovani/Yama/Mitra (all possibilities) using Maddox, Darien, Torgal, Allan, Blocter, Zolean, Irina, Rush and did it again subbing Wyngale for Caedmon. All were Flail I. Everyone had all formation attributes, just some were Special and some were not. - Corban1177 22:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *Yeah after seeing some more in Trident and Wedge, as well as trying a lot I too am thinking it doesn't exist anymore. Thanks for your data and confirmation. Great job there. :-) --Mizstik 00:17, 22 April 2009 (UTC) I got Flail II so far with Torgal (union leader), Baulson, Hannah, Hinnah, Pagus as a test case. I'll update if I ever figure out Flail III. I probably need to find another leader without special if possible but no idea. It's definitely not just 2 x Seven. Ab123 03:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Flail III Finally got Flail III with *Leucetius/Allan/Torgal *Jager (Baulson kills to FII, Haruko kills to Lash II) *Ludope (Pagus kills it to FII) *Yuniver/Blocter (Baulson here kills to FII) *Hinnah/Hannah With all the Baulson insertions, it means you probably need either 5x Mystic and/or 5x Recovery. With the failed Pagus, it means you need 2x Seven. Failed Haruko means you need 5x Speed. Since I don't know which is the extra criteria, Mystic or Recovery and I don't see any leader that is Physical, Mystic, Speed and no Special, I'll leave the article unedited for now. Ab123 04:17, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Error in requirement of Flail 3? I've got Rush-Snievan-Ludope-Atney-Emmy in a union and it jumps up to Flail 2. Now the only difference between Flail 2 and 3 listed on the page is one additional Member of the Seven to convert Flail 2 to Flail 3. If this party already meets the requirements for Flail 2 then why not for Flail 3, seeing how I already have two Members of the Seven in it? I'm using the PC version. ---EDIT I replaced Atney and Snievan with Zuido and Caedmon and the formation jumped to Flail 3. The latter group has an additional Mystic and Recovery attribute than the former. It might be one of these that is needed to enable Flail 3. ---EDIT #2 When I replaced Atney with Aiterra who has an additional Recovery attribute, the formation became Flail 3. So with all things considered, to change Flail 2 to Flail 3, you need an additional Member of the Seven and an additional Recovery attribute (probably 5X Recovery in total). Asifbaig 14:07, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Lash III was achieved, albeit overachieved, using the following characters: Rush, Pagus, Caedmon, Torgal, Loki. When I obtain the flail portion, I will report the characters found to obtain the final position as with each formation to make this section much easier for everyone--Nirromyug 14:47, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Flail III, Rush, Pagus, Torgal, Caedmon, David.--Nirromyug 14:36, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Formation sum for those characters is 5 x Physical, 5 x Mystic, 5 x Speed, 5 x Recovery, 4 x Special, 1 x non-Special. There's no formation attribute difference between Loki and David by the way so it should be Flail III with your Lash III setup as well. Drake178 17:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) ::I am unable to backtrack with the same 5 sets of characters (obtained Lash since post) but I do remember using a soldier briefly while switching and formation for Lash III remained. This same character set works for a number of 3rd tier formations.--Nirromyug 04:43, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Considering that all 5 characters have every regular attribute, 4 specials and 1 non-special, 2 Sovani and a Qsiti, i'd say this set works for about 90% of the formations. The only ones it'll not work for are the ones that need Females or Yama but there isn't a whole lot of those. Drake178 11:02, September 12, 2009 (UTC)